I'm So Hungry
This is a non-official prequel to the PokePasta Easter Egg Snow On Mt Silver. I'd be grateful if you didn't edit this page thank you. The Game Begins Ever wondered if the characters you grew up with and love ever got hungry during the game. It was my misfortune to find out… I wish I never got that damn game. I'm So Hungry I had always been interested in the hacking of the old Pokémon games, taking advantage of the Glitch City and Missingno glitch on my original Red copy. But I had been intrigued by a second storyline a friend of mine had discovered on the original Pokémon Gold. I was excited and within a week, the copy was sent over to me with two codes written on them. The first code was called Food and Resources – which was interesting seeing as you couldn’t give trainers food… The second code, well… I’m not touching it because it seems a little too far for me – plus I was interested in the Food and Resources storyline more than anything! After inputting the GameShark code, I propped my Gold cartridge into the Game Boy and booted the game up eagerly. It started up as normal, but instead of the normal screen having NEW GAME, CONTINUE or OPTIONS, it just had CONTINUE. I thought my friend had wiped the save data from the cartridge. Oh well, it won’t hurt to have a look would it? I couldn’t have been more wrong. The name instead of GOLD or HIRO was written as RED. Okay, so this is interesting, do I get to play as Red in this game too? The badges were 16 and the gameplay had been going on for 999:26 – which is impossible, because no one could clock that time – not even my mate! I swallowed hard and clicked CONTINUE. My eyes shot open in disbelief. It continued on Mt Silver. And as sure as anything, the Overworld sprite was that of Red’s and even the trainer card revealed Red’s sprite instead of Gold’s – but there was something odd. He looked… pained? Nope, not possible. I initially shook it off as a glitch. I had to check the Pokémon he had. I just had to! Venusaur, Blastoise, Espeon, Charizard, Snorlax and my favourite of all time, Pikachu. They were all level 0. How even- No, I had to continue I wanted to find this new plot and I wasn’t going to stop until I had found it! I tried moving Red. He wouldn’t budge. A textbox appeared and instead of “…” which is rather normal for him to say it had said: “I’m so hungry…” Okay, weird… Food and resources – bag? Hesitantly, I clicked open the menu to go to my bag – apart from the fact it wasn’t on the menu. Pikachu’s sound buzzed through my Game Boy and I can’t tell you how fast I changed to my team menu again. I clicked on my Pikachu, wanting to check it’s stats but the only thing that popped up was ‘EAT’. No cancel, nothing. I had the urge to shut the game off and chew my friend’s ear off about this game, but that inner conflict got the better of me and you know what they say – curiosity killed the cat. I clicked it and the YES/NO menu appeared. I clicked no. I wasn’t about to make Red eat his best friend! Another textbox. “I’m so hungry…” No again. This resulted in the same textbox. “I’m so hungry…” I cursed myself and I clicked yes. It hurt just knowing what I’d done… RED used EAT! A shrill version of Pikachu’s sound came screaming through the speakers of my Game Boy, making me almost drop it to the floor. It was agonising to hear. The screen was black for a moment before the Pikachu sprite finally appeared on my screen and I was almost sick. His ear looked to have been bitten off, a large bite mark on his tail and what seemed to be half his body missing, no extra detailings like realistic blood or screamers I’ve heard about from previous haunted games – just that sprite. The colour of the sprite had faded from its colourful yellow, to a tinted blue – as if getting cold - frostbitten. It was horrific! I clicked ‘A’ to see if anything would happen and the menu decided to close. Another daunting textbox. “I was so hungry… I’m sorry…” He was sorry!? I was sorry for what I’d just done! I wanted to turn back time for what I’d just done! Another familiar Pokémon appeared. Celebi. Its sound was as it usually was, maybe it was going to be a vision or the future for Red – though somehow I didn’t have much confidence in that statement. The Overworld’s sprite walking was painfully slow as he began to move, with my commanding it, before the sound of Pikachu resonated again. Red stopped. I stopped also. Trembling, I reopened the menu to my Pokémon team. All level 0 and their health all at 1HP. I clicked Snorlax first. The sprite was mutilated – like Pikachu had been. I clicked on all the sprites instead of Pikachu, the one Red had been forced to eat by me. They were all the same. Their sprites a bright hue of blue – of course, this was Mt Silver, but things were getting all too real and too quickly. Pikachu… Pikachu was grinning, his eye sockets were empty, and the only move it had was Pain Split. Please just make it end! As much as I want to turn it off, I want to know about the Celebi! I switched back once again to the frozen Over world, eyes close to the screen trying to pick up any other abnormalities within the game and I nearly jumped from my skin when I saw the textbox from Red appear on the screen. “We’re being watched…” He knew. He- Holy hell what on earth is going on here!? My screen turned white and I thought it had frozen until the Celebi screamed over my speakers, just like my electric mouse had done. There wasn’t a fight whatsoever, just the screaming which had stopped as quickly as it started. I pressed ‘B’ this time and the last textbox haunted me… “Leave and wait…” A flash and the time travelling Pokémon disappeared from the face of the map. Leaving me with Red and his frozen team. I checked his trainer card and sprite, showing he too had turned rather pale and he looked so sad and by the time I left, the last textbox appeared before crashing. “…” I refuse to play the Easter Egg code, it sounds like another plot, but I can’t play it, not after this. I just hope that whoever gets this game with the code, they do not play either, because I fear for them – fear for the hardcore fans of the game. It’s ironic that I hadn’t eaten since I started playing, but now… I’m so hungry… 15:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC)V-T 15:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pokepasta Category:Gameshark